In the case of developing photographs in a photodeveloping apparatus, it is more effective to supply sheet paper printed in a printing unit to a developing unit with its short-side direction directing to the transferring direction.
In the case of panoramic-size sheet paper, however, when the sheet paper is supplied to the developing unit with its short-side direction directing to the transferring direction, a width of the developing unit becomes considerably large.
Therefore, as to the panoramic-size sheet paper, an apparatus in which the sheet paper is exchanged and the transferring direction of a negative film is changed for printing in the printing unit, or an apparatus in which, in place of changing the transferring direction of the negative film, the direction of the printed service-size sheet paper is changed in the printing unit and supplied to the developing unit has been proposed.
In the above-mentioned apparatus, such problems were encountered that,
(1) processing of a panoramic print requires a paper exchange and the like, which results in a poor workability, PA1 (2) since the normal and panoramic-size negative films are processed automatically, an automatic exchanging mechanism and a film rotating mechanism for several kinds of paper are required, which results in a complicated and expensive apparatus, PA1 (3) furthermore, since the next printing is suspended while rotating the negative films, the printing capacity is deteriorated.
Also, in the latter case, since the next printing of the sheet paper is not possible until the sheet paper has been rotated, the printing capacity is deteriorated.
The present invention has been devised in view of the afore-mentioned problems, therefore, it is an object thereof to provide a photo-developing apparatus capable of improving the printing and developing capability as well as minimizing the apparatus.